Self-adhesive topical products based on salicylic acid containing plasters as the active ingredient are used widely in a number of corn removers, callus remover and wart remover medicated patches sold over-the-counter (OTC). Many of these products are commonly based on natural rubber. However, many individuals are allergic to natural rubbers and government regulatory agencies have responded by mandating that medical devices containing natural rubber must bear label warnings of possible allergic sensitization after mid-1998. Another problem with presently available com/callus/wart remover plasters is that they are subject to a phenomena known as "cold flow" in which during storage the plaster or polymeric component tends to ooze out or extrude beyond the edge of the medicated disk. Further, a number of presently available plasters may not have adequate tack properties for adhering to the site of application on the skin. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a salicylic acid containing plaster for treating and/or removing warts, corns and calluses that overcomes the above problems.